This is Halloween
by anxo da noite
Summary: I couldn't breathe. "Run, Mikan! Faster! He's coming!" "Mikan! NOOO!" Running. A drabble collection. NxM. RxH. and maybe others.
1. Running

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Running<strong>

**"Hurry! Come on! Faster! Run, Mikan Run!" I couldn't breathe. My lungs were on fire. **

**"He's coming! Hurry! Oh, God! Hurry!" Tears streamed down my face, as I pushed myself harder trying to keep up. We had to get away. He couldn't be far behind. **

**"This way, Mikan!" My heart was pounding in time with the footsteps behind me. _Too close! I don't want to die! _**

**"MIKAN! NOOOOOOOOOO!" A hand grabbed me by the hair and my feet flew out from under me. There was a horrible scream as I slammed against the cold pavement. A scream so loud I thought my eardrums would burst from the noise. The sound cut off as a hand clamped over my mouth. _Please God! Let him get away! Tell him to keep running! _I flailed my arms, hoping I could make impact. I felt cold metal touch my throat. _I'm going to die. _My broken sobs were muffled. Hot breath tickled my ear_. _**

**"Say good-bye, Little Kitten." He whispered mockingly. _I love you, Natsume. _There was a sharp sting. Then, everything went black.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first of the thirty-one drabbles I'm going to write for Halloween. It's my favorite holiday so I plan to write one for everyday of the month. Yes, I realise I'm a little bit behind but I just got the thought a couple days ago and couldn't wait for next year so I have a LOT of writing to do. This is my first horror story and let me tell you. Horror is HARD to write. I have a ton of respect for authors who write it. It's almost as bad as writing action scenes without making them sound stupid. Please tell me what you thought of it, what I need to change, and all that fancy jazz. I deeply appriciate all of those who take the time to review and I really do try to reply to all that do. If I don't I'm extemely sorry. Thanks for reading! **

**~anxo**


	2. Change

Disclaimer: "Dear God, can I please own Gakuen Alice?" *LIGHTNING!* "_No! Now quit asking!" _*sobs* "Im sorry!" *sniffles* "I do not own Gakuen Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Changes<strong>

"Nogi." _Oh God. Please no. Please, Please, Ple- _"I can see you hiding, Nogi. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"N-no, Imai-san. I was just.. umm... sleeping?" My face heated up. _She's going to kill me!_ _I'm to young to die! _

"I need to speak with you. Follow." I nodded and slowly got up from my seat. _Natsume, I leave to you, Usagi. Even though your not exactly a rabbit person, I know you'll take care of her when I'm gone. Koko, you can have my video games. I know how much you've been wanting to play "Black Ops"... _"Quit being slow Nogi. I don't have time for you to dwaddle." I quickened my pace and followed her into the hall.

"Y-yes, I-imai-san?" I stuttered like a moron. She grabbed my shoulder, stood up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to mine. _What the-? Who the heck is this?_ My face burned bright red. "For some strange reason, that God only knows, I like you Ruka and have decided you would make a sufficient boyfriend." _Do what? _

"B-b-boyfriend?" She stared at me blankly.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Strangely.. I didn't. I actually kinda...liked...the idea. She was beautiful with her wide, violet eyes and short raven hair. Her personality...had some flaws but deep down...way..deep down...she was a really amazing person. She cared for people in her own way. _Like Natsume._

"No." I smiled. "Not at all...Hotaru."

"That's Imai-san to you." She turned to leave. "And hurry up. I have new equipment I need you to carry to my room." My grin widened.

_Some things, just never change._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: WHOO! I'm feeling like a champ! Two chapters in a twenty-four hour period! HECK YEA! So, its 3 in the morning on a school night? Ehh. Its just school...XD I hope you enjoyed the second drabble in the "This Is Halloween" collection. If not... *cries in emo corner* sob-its okay-sob-I understand! XD haha anywayssss Please review! Tell me what cha thinkin! _**

**_~anxo_**


	3. Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p><strong>Failure<strong>

"Ah...I don't know, Natsume. She's been in her lab for two days straight. She obviously doesn't want to talk to me." I said as I nervously twisted the phone cord in my hand.

"You can't make her go through this alone, Ruka. She's your wife. You two are going to have to talk about it sooner or later. She's just hurting right now. Go talk to her. She needs you." It was hard to believe that I was actually hearing supportive words come out of his mouth. He knew this wasn't a joking around kind of situation.

"Yea, you're right. Thanks."

"Good luck...and I'm really sorry, Ruka." I felt a pang of sorrow in my chest.

"Me too, Nat. Me too." I said sadly. "I'll see you later, k?"

"I'm here if you need me." He replied before hanging up. I got up off the couch and made my way toward the back of the house, where I could hear the clanging and crashing of metal from Hotaru's lab. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. Slowly placing my hand on the knob, I let myself in. I barely had time to duck before something flew passed me and crashed into the hall outside.

"Failures! They're all failures!" Hotaru shrieked. She was standing in front of her work station, surrounded by mismatched scraps of metal. She was covered from head to toe in soot and oil.

I walked closer, hoping nothing else was close enough for her to throw at me. She had her elbows on the table, supporting her head in her hands. "Hotaru? Honey?" I asked tentatively. When she lifted her head, I could see two clean lines leading down from her face to her throat where her tears had made a path.

"Get out." She demanded, her face contorting into anger.

"No. We need to talk about this." I said it calmly as I approached the table.

"I said get out, Nogi. I don't have time to listen to your useless babbling. I have work to do. Now go."

"I don't care whether or not you have time to listen. I'm not leaving." I circled the table until I was standing next to her. I gently took her hand in mine. "You're not the only one going through this Hotaru." I whispered. "It effects me too and I need you right now Hotaru. I need your help getting through this too."

"No. I'm going to fix this. I'll prove them wrong, Ruka. They can't tell me no. We'll have what we want Ruka. I just need more time to work on it, that's all. Just a little more time." Her voice took on an edge of hysteria. I pulled her closer, holding her to my chest. "I-I c-can fix-it Ruka. I-I promise." Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"Shh. It's okay." I pulled away and tilted her face up with my finger so, I could look her in the eyes. She looked so sad and helpless. It made me want to cry too. "There's nothing to fix, Hoturu. It's going to be okay." She just cried harder.

"I'm so sorry, Ruka. So, so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm a failure. I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever say that. Your perfect, Hotaru, in every way."

"How can you say I'm perfect, Ruka? I can't even give you childen!" She was shouting now. "We won't ever have children to tuck into bed! To ever make breakfast for, or send off to school for the first time, or to tell them we love them! While everyone else has two or three or even ten children, I can't even give you one, Ruka! One! I'm a failure!" I looked down at my feet, trying to hide my tears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a gleam of metal. I turned my head and finally noticed what she had been working on for the past two days. Working so hard to accomplish.

I looked back at her through blurry eyes. Pulling her to my chest again I whispered in her ear. "Your all I'll ever need." We stood there, wrapped in each others arms. Surrounded by the broken children she had tried to create.

**~One Year Later~**

I opened the door of the hospital room and saw her lying on the bed, starring blankly at the ceiling. Quietly shutting the door I walked over and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"So?" She asked.

"Twins." I said quietly. "Healthy as can be." Slowly, a smile crept across her face and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Twins?" She whispered. She let out a small laugh and turned to me. "I told you so." She said smugly, but the look on her face was pure joy.

"Of course." I replied, smiling brightly. "No one tells you no. Your Hotaru Imai Nogi, and you can do anything." Then I leaned down and kissed her. "And that's why I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What? Did you think I was actually going to leave it like that? HECK NO! I loves me some Rukaru babies! In case you didn't catch on, the invention she had been working on was a baby...she was trying to build one since she couldn't have any of her own. But! She ended up having two in the end:3 That's actually happened to a lady I knew. A doctor told her she couldn't have kids and BAM! She's got three. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! And please point out any mistakes you see and all that jazz. Don't be afraid that I'll be offended either. I lOVE critisism. It makes me a better writerXD Thanks for reading! **

**PS: A friend of mine pointed out that not all of the stories were horror. I had actually intended to talk about that in chaper one's A/N but me being the ditz I am forgot about it. Not all of the stories in this collection will be horror. I had put that as the genre because when I was uploading chapter one I forgot that this wasn't just one story but a bunch of them and just put the genre of "Running". I apologize to all you that were expecting horror stories and I will try to more of them. Thank you!**

**~anxo**


	4. Followed

**Dedicated to: GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo for reminding me that when the genre says "horror" you supposed to actually have horror stories ^w^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Followed<strong>

I could feel eyes watching me. It was just about midnight and I was walking back to my room, cutting through the woods to shorten the trip. I had been visiting Hotaru and fell asleep on her couch; then, about ten minutes ago she had kicked me out, saying I was a nuisance.

I heard a whisper, then felt a icy breeze on my arm. My hair stood on end. _It's the wind you moron. The wind. Nothing else. _

A shuffling noise came from behind me. My breath quickened. A chuckle. I broke into a run. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God! Natsume! Where are you? I'm scared! _The laughing got louder. More menacing sounding. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

Something grabbed my ankle and the ground flew up towards my face. Catching myself on my hands and knees, I pushed myself back up, sprinting towards the edge of the dark forest. I came to a sudden halt when I heard a loud growl coming from the bush in front of me. It didn't sound like an animal.

Glowing, red eyes appeared in the bush. Cold, hateful red eyes. They were so unlike Natsume's beautiful, caring ones; they made me want to shiver in fear. The eyes moved closer, revealing a white, blurry man. The growl deepened as he started to change. His shoulders bulged forward and his spine hunched over. Two seconds later, there stood a massive creature.

He was terrifying. He looked almost like one of those deadly wild cats you would see in some Godforsaken jungle. He walked on four legs, with giant bat like wings protruding from his back. His face was pulled into what would almost be called a smile...if not for the foot-long, razor-sharp teeth gleaming out of his mouth. He hunched back, like a cat on the prowl. I let loose a blood-curling scream, as he lunged for my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I officially suck at lifev.v". Most definatly NOT my greatest work... I am the definition of cliché.. Gahh! Horror stories are so freaking hard to write. If I try to keep it up I'm going to go prematurely gray X.X" Sighhhhh... Thank you AkatsukiJean for giving me the idea of a ghost story...which I sort of ruined and turned into some freaky demon/ghost/monster thing that makes me want to slam my head into the wall because it's so freaking predictable! UGHH! I give up on the horror genre. It's not my thing. Well...I would love you guys to DEATH if you reviewed:3 I know I don't deserve it for this crap-tastical story but I would loves you none the less ^::^ I promise I'll try to reply! AND If you inspire a new chapter I'm not stingy on the dedicating thing:3 ...I'm shameless x hehehe! Thank you for reading!**

**~anxo**


	5. Whipped

Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice, I would be running rampid through the streets screaming "IT'S MINE, SUCKAS!" in everyone's face. But until that day, no. It's not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Whipped<strong>

"Oh God. How could I be best friends with someone so whipped?" I thought, watching Ruka lug all his girlfriend's tools around. Imai had gotten an idea for a new invention and had forcibly dragged Ruka off, telling him he owed her rabbits for allowing him to carry her stuff. Hasn't Ruka ever heard of domestic violence? The freakin' masochist.

I was sitting against the sakura tree, trying to grab a catnap before Personna called me for another mission. "Natsume!" Oh, dear God. Why me? Couldn't I just have _one_ peaceful little nap for once? No. Because of that devil woman. _Polka._ "Natsume! There you are! Hurry! We're going to miss the bus!" She yelled, running up beside me. _Sigh._

"What are you screeching about now, Polka? You're hurting my ears."

"Natsume, you slanted-eyed fox pervert! I'm talking about Central Town. Come with me!" She beamed. I swear, she's like the freaking sun. Shining this way, beaming that way. Shouldn't she come with an 'off' switch?

"No." I replied shortly. Please, please, pleaseeee make her go away?

"Pleaseeeee, Natsume-kun! I really want some howalon!"

"If you keep eating they way you do, you're going to get fat." She stuck her tongue out at me. _Sigh_... She's going to be the death of me, I swear it. "Hn. Fine. I'll go if you keep quiet."

"Yay! Thank you, Natsume!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me along. I had to duck my head to hide my blush. Stupid Polka and her cuteness_. _Well, I guess I had the answer to my question. It's 'cause I'm whipped too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually wrote this just short of forever ago when we had a free write in English class. I just thought it was kinda funny. Natsume? Whipped? Ah, heck yes. XD hahahaaha... so. You know what button to hit. My favorite button in the world named review:3 You know you love me^w^ Thanks for reading!**

**~anxo**


	6. Costume Woes and Baby Toes

**Dedicated to: BloodyBrownies. For wanting to be a pregnant lady for halloween.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine T.T *_LIGHTING_* "STOP COMPLAINING!" wahhhh! I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Costume Woes and Baby Toes<strong>

"Dang-git, Natsume! I'm gonna freakin' kill you!" I screamed. He came walking into the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face.

"What the heck are you screamin-" He cut off when he saw me. He busted out laughing. "Wha-what happened- Po-Polka?" He said between hysterics.

"YOU! That's what! This is all your fault! I had this custom-made, Hyuuga! Custom! Then you had to come along and ruin everything! Do you know how much this cost me? A LOT! Like more than two-hundred dollars alot! And now look!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You spent over two-hundred dollars...on a costume? Are you mental woman?" He asked incredulously.

"That's not the point! I screamed frustrated! "The point is, I can't _fit _into it!" I pointed to the zipper on the costume. I could only get it to zip up a couple inches before it wouldn't budge anymore. The fabric wouldn't stretch enough to cover my swollen belly.

I took a deep breath. "I hate you." I said simply. "Completely and utterly dispis-oof!" My breath caught as I felt a sharp jab in my abdomen.

"Mikan? Are you okay?" Natsume asked worriedly, catching my face in between his hands.

"Fine." I breathed. I pulled down the costume a bit to look at my stomach. Right below my left ribcage you could see the outline of five tiny toes where the baby had kicked. "See? He's just stretching." I said smiling.

"_She."_ He said pointedly. "Is probably getting hungry. We can worry about the costume later. Let's go get dinner." He bent down to kiss the little toes, smiling proudly as they wiggled.

"Fine, but don't think this lets you off the hook." I said, walking into the closet to change.

"Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga."

"And you're paying to have it fixed."

"Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga." He grabbed my hand when I was done and led me to the door.

"And I want Chinese food. Don't even say 'But that's the third time this week'. You're just going to deal with it." He handed me my purse off the hook and grabbed the keys.

"Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga."

"And another thing-"

"Mikan." He interrupted.

"What?"

"Shut up." He said before kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehehehe I found this one so cute:3 My friend, BloodyBrownies, and I we're sitting in soccer (now study hall) and we're talking about halloween costumes and she said she should go as a pregnant lady and thus! Costume Woes and Baby Toes was born! No pun intended. When I started this story I honestly had absolulely no idea how I was going to end it. Then when I finally got to the end this came to me! So how was it? **

**Hey guys? Guess what I'm going as for halloween? A dark angel:3 Quite fitting huh? Anxo da noite = angel of the night. Hope you guys enjoyed this story and thank you for reading! **

**~anxo**


	7. Hero

**Disclaimer: Nah. They lied. It's mine. XD No, but oh how I wish...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

"There you go again, Natsume. Always having to be the hero. Well you know what? Trying to save everyone won't get you very far once your dead!" I was so mad. He was leaving _again_. Off on another one of those bloody missions.

He opened the window and turned around. "I don't have a choice, Mikan. He'll hurt you and I can't let that happen. I'll be okay." He said softly, trying to comfort me. He walked over and sat down beside me on the bed. He gently took my hand.

"There's no reasoning with you! It always has to be your way! Why can't you listen to me for once?" I tried pulling my hand free but he just tightened his grip. Tears welled up in my eyes as my efforts became more desperate. It was useless. The harder I tugged the harder I cried. I finally gave up and pressed my face into his chest. "Please, Natsume. Don't leave. Don't leave me. I – I need you." I felt so weak begging him this way. But, he was everything I had. I couldn't lose him.

"Shh." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around my shaking frame. "I'm not leaving you. Ever. I'll be back soon." He kissed my hair.

"Promise. Promise me you'll come home. Promise me everything's going to be okay." Pulling away, he tipped my face up with his finger. "I promise." He touched his forehead to mine. "I love you, Mikan. You're just going to have to get used to the idea of being stuck with me." I cracked a small smile. "That's my girl. I'll be home tomorrow."

"You'd better be." He got up and walked to the window, setting his foot on the sill. "I'll miss you, Natsume."

"I'll miss you more." And then he was gone. Bounding away into the darkness, off to save the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ehhhllllggggggggg. I honestly don't know how this came around. It was originally supposed to be called "Home" and not have anything to do with the hero stuff...but somehow...one way or another that God only knows, it came out as this...sometimes I wish what I PLAN to write actually comes out as what I DO write *eye roll* ehhhh... Okay my amazing readers of extreme awesomeness (this is what i dubb theeXD) I'm seriously starting to have doubts about being able to finish all 31 chapters by Halloween. I'm having writers block from HELL so bad it's like sin. Not even kidding. I have like ONE (how pathetic am I?) story idea for a chapter and all it is is one line that I want to build the story around and have absolutly no freaking idea how in the holy cow-fish im gonna do it. I suck. I know. But I will be trying as hard as I can to finish in time but if I don't, I AM going to write you guys a very special story as an apology. Ya'll deserve it for being so amazing. I mean 14 reviews? Holy sweet mother of baby Jesus! I thought I was DREAMING when I saw that. Ya'll are amazing and I love you all soo much. It means the world to me. You don't even know. Soooo thanks for all the reviews and the favorite-ing and everything else. Thank you for reading! Oh..and my favorite button in the whole world is getting lonely...so click himXD (shameless I tell you!)**

**~anxo.**


	8. Writer's Block

**Dedicated to: The Burnt Jewel. For the pep talk against writers block which gave me this idea...so blame her if it sucks! HAHAHA not really! That's all me!**

**Disclaimer: Still. Not. Mine. -_-"..._*LIGHTNING* SHUT IT, GREEDY WOMAN! _Hey! That was close! You could have killed me! *_SKY CRACKLES* _Shutting up now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Block<strong>

"GAHHHHHHHH!" I hate writers block. SO. FREAKING. MUCH.

"Is that even a word, Polka?" Almost as much as I hate him sometimes.

"No, Hyuua, It's not. But at the moment it's the only thing coming to mind so if you have a problem with it, GET OUT!" I had a five page report due in three days. THREE DAYS! On the evolution of the Quadratic Equation! Can you even write a report on that? Jin-Jin hates me. To the core.

"Tch. Well maybe if you wouldn't fail math class you wouldn't have to write this du – ouch! Jesus! That hurt, Ugly! Why the heck did you stab me with your pencil?"

"You wouldn't shut-up. Now either help me or go away."

"I'm not straining myself to help you. This is your fault."

"Please Natsume! I'm having writers block so bad!" I clung onto his leg as he walked away, dragging me with him. "I'll fail without you! Wahhh!"

"Let go. You're being ridiculous." He shook me off and walked out.

"Hmph. Meany." I stood up and walked back to my desk. Sigh... I hate writers block.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sighhh... this story doesn't even make sense... or even have a plot.. Natsume wasn't even supposed to be in here...but he always creeps into my story somehow... there was never supposed to be any dialog...but who's mikan when she's not blabbering about something or another...sighhh failureeeee sucks... v.v But it is longer than I expected :D! ... D: It's a result of MY writers block x.x ellllgghhhhhh! Anyways... thanks for all the support and inspiration you guys have given me. Ya'll are the best! Thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated...even If all they say is "YOU SUCK! FIND A NEW JOB YA LOSER!" Yea I consider this my job... full time imagination, part time actually writing. But anymore its seems like: Part time imagination, full time writing x.x" Ehh... I need an adventure... that's always inspiring. Any ideas? **

**~anxo (The Pathetic Authoress of Loser-ville). Don't believe me? I just said loser-ville. That's all the proof you need.**


	9. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: Nopes. Not mine!**

**Sacrifices**

It was dark out. Nearing midnight more than likely. I'd been searching for almost an hour before finally stumbling across my target near the school gates.

"Persona." I said. He looked at me, slightly amused.

"Wow." He sneered. "Look at this. You're within a ten foot radius of me . It must be a miracle. I was beginning to think the Black Cat kept you on a leash when it came to me."

"I'm here to make a deal with you." I said, ignoring his jibs. This intrigued him. He stepped closer.

"Really now? And what would that be?" He asked.

"I want Natsume out. No more missions. Not even small ones. He's to be moved out of the DA immediately."

"That doesn't sound like much of a deal. What makes you think I'll give up the greatest assassin I have? He's quite valuable you know. Very handy. What could you possibly offer me, that's better than that?"

"Me." I said determinedly. "I can do what Natsume can and more. I have the stealing alice. I can do anything. Plus, my alice isn't the fourth type. I don't have a time limit." He smirked. Stepping closer, he lifted a strand of my hair, staring at it while pondering my request.

"Hmm. Very interesting."

"I'm smaller, but I'd be more agile. I can already out run him. After training, I'd be perfect." His face practically lit up.

"I see." His cold, black eyes bore into mine. "You're right. You would be the perfect killer." I wanted to flinch at his words. A Killer. That's what I was agreeing to. Being a killer. _No. Think of Natsume. Your doing this for him. It's only a small sacrifice. Your life for his. You can do this. _I nodded.

"Natsume is not to told about this. Ever." _He'd only try to stop it. _

"Of course, Of course. I can't have him ruining my plans now can I? Your training shall begin tomorrow. See you then." And then he was gone. Blending into the shadows.

I stood there a moment, think about what I'd just done. Then I turned around and walked back to the hospital, where Natsume lay, broken and dying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh sorry guys, looks like I wasn't able to meet our goal after all:( I would like to thank all you that took the time to read this and an even bigger thanks to all of you who reviewed. Ya'll made my day, week, life and anything else you can think of. As promised I will be posting a special story for you guys BUT! I'm going to be putting up a poll on my profile for what the story will be about! Your choices will be: That you can all vote on a chapter from one of my drabbles (from here or any others that I've written) that will be turned into a story, second: you can vote for a brand NEW story, and last: you can vote for me publish "Of the Tainted: Saligia"'s prolouge. "Of the Tainted" is a trilogy that I'm currently writing with my best friend, AkatsukiJean. I'm writing the first book "OTT: Saligia" and she's writing the second, "OTT: Ananthama" It's going to be complete and absolute beast once it's done. If you would like to know more about the OTT Trilogy before voting please PM or Review me any questions, comments, or concerns! Gahhh okay, I just want you all to know that I love you guys. Even you guys who are "ghost readers". I appreciate you taking the time to read this and feel free to message me about whatever! Thank you!**

**~anxo.**


End file.
